


Le nozze dei sovrani

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Mio nemico [2]
Category: Fantaghirò | The Cave of the Golden Rose (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Fantaghirò si è finalmente sposata con Romualdo.Ha partecipato al contest Prompt sotto l'albero della pagina facebook: Il giardino di Efp.Prompt: L'immagine in questo link. https://www.facebook.com/IlGiardinodiEfp/photos/a.1848993831981562.1073741848.1746939895520290/1848993845314894/?type=3&theater





	Le nozze dei sovrani

Le nozze dei sovrani  
  


Fantaghirò allungò la mano e osservò i fiocchi di neve cadere davanti a sé. Alcuni le finivano tra i capelli, altri le sfioravano le dita pallide e parecchi inumidirono il suo vestito azzurro. Il pavimento in marmo della terrazza si era ricoperto di due dita di neve candida.

Romualdo la raggiunse alle spalle, le adagiò un mantello di raso sulle spalle sottili e la abbracciò, stringendola a sé.

“Ti amo, mio conte di Valdoca” le sussurrò all’orecchio. Lei gli sfiorò la mano con la propria.

“Anche io, mio re Romualdo” rispose. Sciolse l’abbraccio di lui e si voltò, guardandolo in viso.

“Non avete freddo mia regina?” chiese Romualdo. Fantaghirò negò con il capo, facendo ondeggiare il suo caschetto moro. Si voltò e gli prese il viso tra le mani.

“Ammettilo, ti ho confuso alquanto quando pensavi che fossi ancora un uomo” disse. Romualdo la guardò negli occhi e arrossì.

“Beh, eri speciale in tutto e per tutto. Nessun uomo mi ha mai sconfitto in duello” mormorò con voce rauca. Fantaghirò gli accarezzò delicatamente la barba in cui si erano impigliate.

“E nessun uomo lo ha mai fatto” ribatté. Romualdo le alzò il mento con l’indice, sfiorandole la pelle delicata e gelida.

“Però tu mi hai battuto ben due volte” le ricordò. Fantaghirò gli diede un bacio sulla guancia.

“E tu mi hai avuta tua. Non è una cosa che nessun’altro può vantare” rispose addolcendo il tono.

Romualdo s’inginocchiò ai suoi piedi e accarezzò il ventre rigonfio della moglie.

“Io mi vanterò di avere un figlio vostro, mia signora” sussurrò. Diede un bacio sulla pancia della moglie. Fantaghirò gli sorrise, un fiocco di neve le sfiorò il collo.

“Ancora non ci credo che ci siamo finalmente riusciti a sposare. Dopo quell’incubo atroce che avevo avuto di pirati e stravaganze” gemette.

Romualdo le baciò le mani. I fiati di entrambi si condensavano davanti ai loro visi.

“Io temevo che non ci sarei riuscito a causa di trasformazioni in marmo, soldati di terracotta neri e arancio, e di principi più belli di me” borbottò.

Fantaghirò ridacchiò. Si piegò e gli prese le mani nelle proprie.

“E la strega nera non era più bella di me?” lo punzecchiò. Romualdo si rialzò in piedi e piegò la testa, facendo sfiorare le loro fronti. Le sfiorò l’anello con l’indice, il rubino brillava.

“A nessun’altra avrei donato l’anello di mia madre” sussurrò.

“La mia dolce strega bianca ha benedetto le nostre nozze nonostante non abbia più i suoi poteri. Niente potrà più dividerci. Né mostri, né malefici, né altre creature” promise Fantaghirò. Romualdo la abbracciò e la baciò. Fantaghirò ricambiò al bacio.

 


End file.
